Talk:HERO: The Journal of General Job Adjusting: Issue IV
Hero is a Wizard "young man I sponsored into the Wizards' Institute of Technocery a while ago. He has distinguished himself through Heroism and clever use of spells in lands ranging from Spielburg to Shapeir and Tarna. But let's wait and see how he continues to develop his skills before naming any names." Funny how the Hero Mag assumes that Hero is a Wizard or has magic skills. Goes a bit against how most of the manuals avoid directly commenting on the hero to avoid giving him a specific background. Even the Authorized Guide attempted to avoid the issue by giving three seperate novelized accounts whenever a choice was different between the classes. So that all versions of the character are just as valid.Baggins 14:57, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps it was a canonical Wizard who followed the Hero's travels by coincidence? :) MoffRebusMy Talk 16:22, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Come on, you know that wasn't what the writer was going for, LOL.Baggins 16:29, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :: Maybe he simply has magic and went through W.I.T. Hybrid class? Also, isn't it odd that Erasmus is talking about the Hero being in Tarna when a) Erasmus wasn't involved in that and b) there wasn't any time between that game and this, so how would Erasmus have been interviewed and about it in time to make it into the game's manual? :P Grahamburger 17:53, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Ya, Hybrid is about the best explanation, imo, other than he is a wizard. Who knows how much time passed between QFG3 and V... Have you noticed how much both Rakeesh and Sam aged between the games? Rakeesh looked pretty much the same age during Qfg2 and 3, but has gone white haired in V. The time between QFG1 and V was especially hard on Sam.Baggins 18:28, March 14, 2010 (UTC) That's always bothered me because you get teleported to Mordavia and Silmaria at the end of each game, right? So why have they aged so much? Sam makes more sense because they don't tell you how long the carpet ride between 1 & 2 is (but it can be assumed you had to stop at least once since you left without enough supplies for all four of you) and between 2 & 3 you're living in the palace for an indeterminate amount of time. It is implied, however, that all the games take place within a year and that strikes me as highly unlikely. Grahamburger 01:48, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Another meta-fictional explanation is that each portion of the magazine(s) is/are canon only for each class. For example, the sections about Fighters and Magic Users do not exist when you are a Thief. So when, you are reading Erasmus' interview, it is because you are a Wizard and you've already done all these. If you are not a Wizard, it doesn't exist! quantum physics-canon :) MoffRebusMy Talk 00:35, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Maybe not "doesn't exist" but is completely different and we don't get to see it. :P 01:48, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::"Another meta-fictional explanation is that each portion of the magazine(s) is/are canon only for each class." ::Really doubt that as well, considering its like any normal magazine, with its own index, and some of the articles make references to other articles in the issue.Baggins 12:20, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::On a related note, the Hero Journal was written by Lori and Corey Cole.Baggins 11:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Reformat I think we could format this to be a bit more semblant of the original more magazine-esque layout used in the original document. That would just be annoying and an overuse of infoboxes, but I think we oculd still add in some of the images and the like. See what they did with the Vault Dweller's Memoirs on the Fallout wiki. In the meantime, I think I'll place the illustrations of QFG1/2's manuals in their proper places, since they're fairly out in the margins and shouldn't come off as too garish. StoneFrog 14:50, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Copy Protection Just wondering if the copy protection (elemental codes) should be given out on here. I've always refrained from posting them online. Or is the wiki taking the same basic stance that Christy Marx has on Conquests of the Longbow? (See here: http://www.christymarx.com/writing/robin.htm ) Orion Rezil 20:06, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :Well the policy we have/had over on King's Quest omnipedia when I started was that the games nor the copy protection could directly be uploaded. Since technically the games are still owned by Sierra. I know that some of the designers have ignored the copyright and put their games online. But they do that knowing that it may be the only way people will have a chance to play the games (because the company isn't doing anything with them at the moment), even though its technically illegal. :We have allowed the text from the manuals to be transcribed verbatim, but that's about as far as crossing the copyright issue as we have gone.Baggins 20:14, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :Makes perfect sense to me. It's not like Vivendi's doing anything about it anyways. Orion Rezil 20:19, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::That being said there are cases such as PQ2 where the copy protection and ingame artwork are the same thing (I.E. mugshots), and since character artwork is allowed, the copy protection is inadvertantely allowed into the PQ wiki. This will probably happen with the artwork/copy protection in Laura Bow wiki as well, since its 'lore based'Baggins 20:22, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Edit: notices that the copy protection is already in this article hmm...Baggins 20:24, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah, thought you knew >.< But that copy protection isn't even part of the HERO magazine, I'm pretty sure it was in the other handbook that came with QFG4. (Could be getting my facts mixed up here.) I've got a self-made PDF version of the manual here http://manuals.legendsofglory.com/ (made it a few years ago) and either I omitted the copy protection from the magazine, or it wasn't in it. Orion Rezil 20:31, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Ya, just checked, the copy protection is in the player's manual. Scattered throughout the manual.Baggins 23:51, June 26, 2010 (UTC)